Mi destino siempre fue estar contigo
by carmilla666
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si solo durante una noche olvidásemos nuestros tabús e hiciésemos lo que más deseamos? Solo una noche que podría convertirse en una vida juntas. Elsanna.


Desde hace años la familia Arendelle al completo tenía su propia tradición: cada sábado a la noche tras la cena veían una película todos juntos. A medida que sus hijas fueron creciendo las películas cambiaron, desde clásicos infantiles hasta ser comedias familiares, películas de acción... Aunque con los años las dos hermanas habían desarrollado un gusto por las películas de terror y debido a que sus padres desde hace semanas pasaban los fines de semana fuera aprovechaban para ver su género favorito juntas.

-Anna, tengo una sorpresa para esta noche. ¡Adivina! –le decía sonriente mientras mantenía las manos a la espalda ocultando la película que escogió.

-Dímelo ahora, sabes que soy impaciente Els, ¡por favor! –le puso su mejor rostro de cachorro abandonado.

-Tres palabras… Maratón. De. Chucky. –Dijo sonriente mientras sacaba el pack de películas – ¿Me acompañas en la velada? –dijo imitando a un príncipe haciendo una leve reverencia haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Elsa –tomó su mano –he estado esperando mucho tiempo por esto… Sí, veamos ese maratón juntas. Ve poniéndola ¡voy a cambiarme de ropa y la vemos! –al terminar de hablar subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto para ponerse su pijama para el verano: unos pantalones cortos con tonos verdosos y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. –bien, sis, ¿estás lista?

-Lo estoy, chocolate ya templado, dulces y listos para empezar –hizo un saludo militar y se acomodó en el sofá esperando a su hermana pequeña. –por cierto, ¿por qué ahora me dices sis?

-Es más corto que sister y hermana muy soso, me gusta, ¿a ti no? –Se sentó a su lado y cogió uno de los bombones favoritos de su hermana –hagamos una cosa yo te doy el bombón y me dejas llamarte sis, ¿trato?

-Sabes que no puedo resistirme a nuestros tratos. –Sin más demora comenzaron con las películas. Comenzaron "Child's Play I" sentadas la una al lado de la otra pero ya por la mitad de la película l cabeza de Anna reposaba sobre las piernas de su hermana quedando tumbada de lado. Con el cambio de película Elsa aprovechó para ponerse su ropa de dormir una camiseta amplia y sus pantalones extremadamente cortos, regresó pasando por la cocina para coger un cubito de hielo y acomodarse de nuevo en su lugar. – ¿Quieres uno? –le ofreció mientras mordía el hielo de su otra mano.

-No gracias, reina de las nieves, sigo sin saber cómo haces para aguantar ese frío en tu boca. -Es simple, me gusta y ahora mira que ya va a volver Chucky. –En un momento dado Anna se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermana, logrando como respuesta que ésta le rodease con el brazo, la mirada de Elsa se perdió en un momento de la pantalla para fijarse en el escote de su hermana. No podía ni quería apartar los ojos, además de que la camiseta dejaba poco a la imaginación, que gracias a la posición pudiese tener tal privilegiada vista hizo que obviara totalmente la película. Notaba su respiración algo más pesada, su corazón bombeó con más fuerza y en su cabeza se formó su gran pregunta: ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla y ansiar más de su hermana pequeña? Por otra parte Anna se había dado cuenta del detalle en el que se fijaba Elsa pero algo le detuvo a cambiar de posición, podía ser su oportunidad de tenerla para ella y disipar dudas. Notaba los ojos de Elsa oscurecidos y la manera en la que lamió su labio inferior antes de morderlo hizo que una necesidad creciera dentro de ella, permaneció mirando el rostro de Elsa y como no obtenía resultados tuvo que llamar su atención -Estás viendo algo interesante, Els? –le preguntó muy inocentemente mientras arqueaba una ceja. Elsa levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos de la peli-roja. Su boca quedó seca y de sus labios solo salían un lío de palabras -Anna, yo lo siento... No quería, bueno sí pero no, es decir eres muy hermosa y oh mierda, solo olvídalo –iba a levantarse pero los brazos de Anna y luego su cuerpo le prohibió hacerlo. Se sentó ahorcajada y pasó sus dedos por las mejillas ahora sonrojadas de la mayor. -Elsa… ¿sabes que cuando te pones nerviosa te pones a hablar y hablar sin parar? De no ser porque llevas desde pequeña haciéndolo no tendría el súper-poder de entenderte –le fue diciendo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios –¿Qué quieres que pase ahora?

-Anna no podemos, tú y yo somos hermanas… no está bien, creí que lo habíamos hablado –su mirada reflejó la misma tristeza que cuando tuvieron esa conversación e inconscientemente tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-¿Quién dice que no podemos? Elsa, ¿has olvidado aquel beso? Ese beso fue algo increíble, nunca había experimentado algo así y si el mundo no se acabó ese día, ¿por qué iba a terminarse si se repitiera? Es una locura pero... Te quiero, Elsa.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Anna, lo sabes, mejor que nadie, te lo dije. Te dije que sabía que te quería desde hace años pero no se puede, somos familia… no lo hagas más difícil.

-Solo esta noche, olvídate de todo lo demás, de los lazos de sangre, la familia… el tabú y haz lo que quieres hacer –susurró de nuevo cerca de sus labios. Elsa podía notar como la respiración de Anna se hacía más intenta, notando las bocanadas de aire rozar sus labios.

-"una buena hermana mayor la llevaría por el camino correcto… pero no puedo, solo esta noche, esta noche será la única para nosotras" –pensó Elsa antes de cerrar el espacio que separaban sus labios. Una de sus manos se dirigió a rodear la cintura de su hermana mientras la otra se posaba gentilmente en la mejilla de ésta. La película fue quedando en el olvido para ambas hermanas centradas tan solo en devolver el afecto que se daban. No eran conscientes del tiempo, poco a poco los besos dejaron de ser inocentes besos para buscar un contacto más íntimo, más carnal, dejaron todo atrás y se entregaron la una a la otra, sintiendo sus corazones latir como uno solo y totalmente completas, como el reencuentro que tanto desearon.

La mañana llegó haciendo que la mayor de las hermanas se despertase primero y permaneciese contemplando a la peli-roja profundamente dormida sobre su cuerpo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su hermana despeinada y con la baba cayendo de su boca. Escuchó ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo y al fijarse en lo tarde que era supuso que sus padres no tardarían en venir a despertarlas forzando el pestillo desde fuera. Esto se debió a la vez que Anna después de uno de sus maratones pasó hasta casi la hora de cenar durmiendo en su cuarto con el pestillo puesto y sin escuchar las voces de sus padres preocupados por ella misma. Una vez logró dejar a Anna apoyada sobre su almohada para que descansase unos minutos más, buscó ropa para ponerse e hizo el camino hacia la cocina donde efectivamente sus padres compartían en silencio un ligero desayuno. Ambos voltearon a ver a su hija y se sorprendieron al no ver su pelo trenzado sobre su hombro.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal el viaje? –saludó a ambos mientras se acercaba a la nevera y cogía una botella bien fría de agua.

-Ha ido bastante bien, aunque creemos que en breves tendremos que volver a salir, ¿crees que podrás cuidar de tu hermana y asegurarte de que nada le pasa o rompe? Por cierto ¿qué tal la noche? ¿Volvisteis a compartir la habitación como cuando eráis pequeñas?

En ese momento las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, las caricias, las súplicas de su hermana y lo que ella misma le susurraba "Anna, deja que me haga cargo de ti, haré que te sientas muy bien" su voz cargada de deseo y promesas de una noche muy placentera. Ante eso se quedó unos segundos en silencio que disimuló bebiendo un buen trago de su botella, tratando de calmarse a sí misma y de olvidar lo sucedido, al menos delante de sus padres.

-Claro, no hay problema, pensaba estar en casa de todos modos y si, era muy tarde y Anna no podía más así que la llevé a la habitación más cercana y cuando me iba a ir a la suya no me soltaba, ya sabes cómo es mamá, una vez se engancha a algo durmiendo nadie consigue quitárselo.

-Tienes toda la razón, pequeña. Cariño deberías ir a despertar ya a Anna. –la mujer mayor miró el reloj y asintió dispuesta a subir a despertar a la menor de sus hijas, entonces Elsa que hasta ese momento estaba relajada en la barra de la cocina cayó en la cuenta de que Anna seguía desnuda y que si su madre la encontraba así no sería fácil de explicar. En un segundo llamó a su madre para excusarse con lo primero que cruzó su mente.

-Mamá, deja, yo lo haré, tengo que ir a por unos libros para estudiar así que te ahorro el viaje y sin mí abajo, yo no me fiaría de que papá que a estas alturas estará haciendo su comida experimental. –la madre puso una cara de espanto al recordar la última vez que su marido cocinó y rápidamente cambió de rumbo, dejando a Elsa frente a su propia puerta aún cerrada. Suspiró pesadamente, esto no era como si hubiese llevado a una chica a pasar la noche en su casa, era peor, era su hermana. Si sus padres se enterasen de sus gustos lo más posible es que con el tiempo acabasen entendiéndolo pero era su hermana pequeña, eso no lo entendería nadie. Abrió la puerta con cautela y cerró al entrar poniendo el seguro, se acercó a su cama y dio las gracias por el hecho de que Anna estuviese volteada y solo se viese su espalda llena de pecas y alguna marca hecha la noche pasada. Acarició toda su longitud hasta que las sábanas le impidieron el avance y se inclinó sobre ella, lo que no esperaba es que en ese momento Anna estuviese despierta y se vio atrapada entre el cuerpo desnudo de la peli-roja y el colchón. -Buenos días, ¿has podido descansar bien? –canturreó la peli-roja apoyando su rostro en el pálido cuello de la mayor. –Yo sí, hasta que te marchaste, dormir contigo fue muy agradable y no dormir también por supuesto –trató de besar los labios de su hermana pero ésta se resistió –Els?

-No podemos Anna, quedamos en que sería solo una noche… eres mi hermana pequeña. No estaría bien y ahora vístete o vendrán a por nosotras y no será agradable encontrarnos así –trató de moverse pero los brazos le fueron inmovilizados.

-¿Y ya está? "somos hermanas, te quiero, me quieres pero fue solo cosa de una noche" ¿y lo dejamos así?

-Y qué es lo que quieres, Anna?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, Elsa, lo que me gustaría hacer… ahora mismo solo deseo volver a como estábamos anoche, dijiste que me amabas, hablaste conmigo de un futuro juntas… eso fue parte del rollo de una sola noche o era lo que tú querías?

La mayor de las dos no dijo nada, desvió su rostro hacia un lado, espiraba lenta y profundamente, controlándose para no dejarse llevar de nuevo o todo sería peor, hasta que notó que unas gotas caían sobre ella, ahora todo sí era peor. Inmediatamente se liberó del agarre y se sentó sobre el colchón haciendo que Anna se pusiese a su lado. Secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos pese a desear hacerlo con sus labios, esperó a que se calmase, dando reconfortantes caricias en su espalda, si algo destrozaba su alma era ser la causa del dolor de su hermana y eso no había cambiado nunca.

-Anna, tienes que entenderlo, por favor, sabes que yo te quiero pero tenemos lazos de sangre, no estaría bien y somos mujeres, nos repudiarán por esto y yo no podría protegerte siempre.

-No me digas que me quieres sino puedes prometerme que es algo que me dirás como amante eternamente. Bajemos ya, solo deseo quitar esta conversación de mi cabeza.

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la cama vestida solo con una camiseta que le tapaba lo justo y ya en su propia habitación se vistió para saludar a sus padres. Nadie pensaría que a la menor de las Arendelle le pasaba algo, era todo risas pero Elsa notaba esa tristeza en su mirada, solo fingía para no preocupar a nadie, porque así era ella, no compartía sus sentimientos y éste con más motivo. Los días pasaban y ambas intentaban pasar el menor tiempo juntas excusándose en sus propios estudios, viéndose solo durante las comidas. Elsa tiempo después se dio cuenta de que últimamente Anna pasaba tiempo con un chico y que el mismo le acompañaba a clase y luego a casa al volver hasta que dos semanas después le pidió una cita a la peli-roja. No es que Elsa espiase a su hermana pero desde que se enteró de que un tal Kristoff estaba tan atento con su peli-roja no pudo evitar sentir ese fuego que la devoraba por dentro, estaba celosa, no quería a nadie cerca de Anna. Pero esos celos se transformaron en dolor, Anna había aceptado de buena gana salir con él, al oír que se despedían se largó de la entrada dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación todo el día. Cuando Anna entró no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al oír el portazo, sabía que su hermana se estaba resistiendo por el bien de las dos pero le dolía saber que las dos compartían ese sentimiento y que no pudiesen tener una relación por ello. Quería a Elsa y necesitaba abrirle los ojos, lo haría aunque fuese por el camino de los celos. Durante toda la semana Elsa apenas probó bocado, no salía de su habitación, pasaba el día estudiando y la noche dibujando hasta que caía rendida al cansancio y se acostaba en su cama, llena de recuerdos y fría, por primera vez el frío le afectaba y la soledad consumió cada recuerdo de felicidad que albergaba su corazón .La situación de Anna no era muy distinta, Elsa era la artista de la familia, Anna optaba por escribir relatos, dejar volar su imaginación y escribir cada palabra que pasase por su mente, cada palabra dirigida a Elsa. Siempre era ella relatada de mil formas diferentes, desde una hermosa reina, una vampira, una pirata… tenía miles de fantasías con ella y por supuesto, Anna se encarnaba en su princesa, su víctima, su caballero o simplemente la chica que conseguía adentrarse en su corazón y hacerle sentir el verdadero amor. Ninguna conocía las libretas de la otra, solo sus aficiones. Había pasado ya esa tortura de semana, y la cita de Anna estaba a punto de llegar y Elsa pensaba conocerlo y ver si podía competir contra ella, había decidido recuperar a Anna, pedirle que le diese una oportunidad, suplicar su perdón por haber sido así con ella y no querer ni intentarlo a escondidas y por ello, pasó todo el día anterior buscando entre sus dibujos uno de sus sueños en el que ella le pedía matrimonio a Anna, solo que ella le pediría que además de su hermana fuese su amante, su novia y la persona con la que esperaba compartir su vida. Anna estaba vistiéndose, pensaba divertirse hoy y estaba tardando aposta para que Elsa pensase que de verdad quería arreglarse para su amigo, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y en menos de dos minutos Elsa ya había abierto por lo que sigilosamente se acercó a las escaleras para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

-Hola, ¿está Anna lista? Soy Kristoff, habíamos quedado hoy –el chico al principio dudó al hablar, le abrió la puerta una chica algo más baja que ella, con un gran parecido a Anna pero eran totalmente opuestas, los ojos de Anna emitían energía y eran cálidos, mientras que los de Elsa eran puro hielo, una mirada distante que no dejaba de analizarlo y le daba la sensación de que sin conocerle ya le odiaba.

-Así que tú eres la misteriosa persona que ha quedado con mi hermana pequeña –sonrió para ella, quizás demasiado notable, puede que él fuese algo más alto pero no podía competir contra ella, un hombre es torpe y bruto, con esas manos podría perfectamente aplastar a Anna. Una mujer en cambio toca con gentileza y elegancia y ella ya había comprobado el placer que le dieron sus propias caricias a la peli-roja. –Yo soy Elsa, su hermana mayor, por supuesto. Kristoff no podía sentirse más amenazado, Elsa le miraba cada vez con ojos más distantes apoyada en el marco de la puerta y sonriendo como si solo ella supiese un secreto que haría reír a cualquiera.

-Bueno, es un placer conocerte, ¿podrías ver si a Anna le queda mucho?

-Por supuesto, espera aquí. –cerró la puerta dejando al rubio fuera y subió hacia la habitación de su hermana. Por suerte Anna fue rápida y pese a que ya se había vestido, nada más entrar y sabiendo que Elsa iba a entrar, decidió hacer que estaba a medio vestir, tiró su camiseta sobre su cama y bajó sus pantalones hasta quitarlos del todo. Se sentó en su cama comenzando a darles la vuelta disimulando y fingiendo un sobresalto cuando su hermana entró en la habitación. La vio allí sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas y medio tapada con unos pantalones sobre su piel pecosa, todo lo que iba a decir fue olvidado al ver a su peli-roja, notó que el rubor en ella misma iba creciendo a medida que examinaba toda la piel expuesta hasta que Anna se aclaró la voz para llamar su atención.

-Sé que estoy sentada y eres más alta, pero mis ojos están más arriba y que yo sepa ese no es modo de mirar a tu hermana –recalcó esa última palabra y se levantó dándose la vuelta para inclinarse y ponerse los pantalones, escuchó un fuerte suspiro de su hermana y sonrió.

-Perdona, solo vine a decirte que tu amigo está abajo esperando, ya dejo que te cambies y Anna, no tardes en volver, aunque papá y mamá no estén no significa que puedas quedarte hasta pasadas las diez.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? No puedes decirme qué hacer –se enfrentó a su hermana, pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo al de la mayor.

-Puedo y debo, han dicho que te cuide y es lo que haré. Anna no quiero que nada malo te pase, cualquier cosa que necesites solo debes llamarme e iré a buscarte –por un momento toda la ira y los reproches quedaron olvidados, las palabras de Elsa y el tono en el que lo dijo derritió el corazón de la más pequeña de las dos.

-Soy casi mayor de edad, Elsa, puedo cuidarme sola y tomar mis decisiones también –se volteó y puso su camiseta –pero gracias por estar ahí para cuidarme, ¿puedes decirle a Kristoff que ya bajo?

-Claro, ahora le aviso. –Ya abajo, volvió a abrir la puerta al muchacho y además de dejarle pasar de la puerta empezó a hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio sobre sus intenciones con Anna y alguna que otra ligera amenaza relacionada con el hielo si llegaba a sobrepasarse con ella. Justo cuando Anna comenzaba a bajar Elsa se acercó al rubio y le dijo con un tono amenazante antes de sonreír hacia su hermana

-Como no la traigas a casa antes de las diez, pienso salir yo misma a buscaros y créeme, no te gustará lo que vendrá después.

-Hey, Kristoff, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí, claro, fue un placer conocerte Elsa –dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Anna, cualquier cosa ya sabes. –Nada más cerrar la puerta, Elsa corrió a su cuarto, buscó su dibujo y lo observó de nuevo detenidamente. En él podía verse todo su salón adornado con velas, iluminando levemente la estancia, los pétalos de rosas hacían el camino hacia el centro, ella misma se encontraba ahí arrodillada frente a su hermana sosteniendo una alianza. No sabía cómo acababa el sueño pero esta noche pensaba descubrirlo. Se vistió para dirigirse a una floristería y comprar las rosas pero justo cuando iba a marcharse ya con ellas se fijó en los lirios Llegó a casa, todavía con tiempo para preparar su declaración, flor a flor arrancó los pétalos y con ellos hizo el camino desde la entrada hasta rodear el salón, movió los muebles para dejar la zona del centro libre y fue colocando las velas estratégicamente para tener una buena iluminación, una vez todo organizado comenzó a prepararse ella misma, se dio un baño para relajarse, se secó con especial cuidado y calma su largo cabello rubio platino hasta recogerlo en una trenza.

Por otro lado la tarde de Anna no estaba siendo tan horrible como pensaba que sería, se notaba desde lejos las intenciones que Kristoff tenía con ella pero ya rechazaba las invitaciones sin premeditarlo ya fuese ignorándole al ver un escaparate de una tienda interesante o parándose a comprar algún dulce o chocolate, el chico no parecía rendirse y trataba de lograr algún contacto con ella interesándose en sus gustos, pero en la mente de Anna solo podía existir Elsa, pensaba cómo estaría ella, si se habría tomado mal que saliese con un chico y si esto le daría un empujón para darse cuenta de que se necesitan la una a la otra. El rubio se dio cuenta de que la peli-roja miraba continuamente el reloj y que si no se dirigían ya a la casa de la menor de las hermanas él se encontraría en problemas si la rubia platino cumpliese su amenaza, así que se ofreció a acompañarla, dicho camino fue silencioso y algo apurado por parte de la chica. A medida que iban acercándose a la casa donde ella vivía la mujer que estaba dentro se impacientaba más, mirando cubierta desde la cortina por si llegaba su hermana y rezando para que llegase antes de que las velas consumiesen su llama y ahí la vio, acercándose. Los nervios y las dudas inundaron su cuerpo, a escasos minutos de que su peli-roja llegase a casa y se encontrase todo así, no había excusa creíble para que esto no tuviese una razón o explicación lógica que no fuese una declaración o una proposición para llevar su relación más allá de la fraternidad. Mientras se acercaban a la puerta Elsa comprobó su vestido y su pelo, sostuvo el lirio contra su pecho y volvió a acercarse a la ventana y dio gracias por haber apagado las luces del salón para que no la viesen. Anna se paró frente a la puerta y se puso a buscar sus llaves mientras se despedía de su amigo, Elsa observaba atentamente y entonces lo vio, vio como el rubio se acercaba más a su hermana y cómo le levantó el rostro tomándola por el mentón y se acercaba a besarla. No podía ver eso, se alejó de la ventana al instante. Su primer impulso fue querer recogerlo todo o al menos intentarlo pero necesitaba saber lo que Anna diría.

Kirstoff trató de besar a la peli-roja pero ese beso nunca llegó a pasar, el rostro de la chica se alejó las dos veces que el rubio trató de besarla.

-Kristoff, ¿qué haces? –preguntó la chica algo sorprendida por el acto de su amigo

-Bueno pensé que estabas interesada en mí por eso aceptaste la cita conmigo –a medida que hablaba se ponía más nervioso y encontró el camino a su nuca mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pero en ningún momento dijiste que era una cita, sabes que eres mi amigo y me gustan las chicas, eres mi mejor amigo por eso te lo dije, no quería ocultarte eso y pensé que nos uniría más como amigos, ya sabes.

-Pensé que quizás conmigo sería diferente… lo siento Anna

-Dime una cosa, ¿solo quisiste ser mi amigo porque te interesaba? –El silencio se hizo entre ellos hasta que ella suspiró y habló –ya veo.

-No, Anna, vale al principio sí, pero ahora de verdad quiero tu amistad desde hace tiempo, ¿crees que podrás perdonarme?

-Sí, pero dame estos días para olvidar por qué te acercaste a mí, adiós Kristoff, deséame suerte

-Suerte Anna, pero no llegas tarde –lo último que vio fue la sonrisa llena de esperanza por parte de Anna y así, rechazado por la peli-roja hizo su camino de vuelta a casa.

La menor de las hermanas entró en la casa sorprendida por la oscuridad que reinaba, llamó a su hermana pero no encontró respuesta, a medida que iba caminando se dio cuenta de que desde el salón se desprendía una tenue luz, llamó a su hermana de nuevo antes de entrar y entonces quedó helada en el sitio sujetando aún el pomo de la puerta. En el centro del salón la encontró de pie, más hermosa de lo que nunca la vio. Vestía un vestido azul abierto por la mitad del muslo. La peli-roja no pudo evitarlo, se quedó embobada mirándola, de arriba abajo y luego posó sus ojos en la estancia, rodeada de velas y pétalos de rosa.

-E-Elsa ¿qué es...? –se acercó dudosa a su hermana, quedando con ella en el centro.

-¿Es demasiado tarde? Dime Anna, ¿lo es? –esperando la respuesta de la menor de las dos, Elsa alargó su mano hasta atrapar la de la piel pecosa. –Po favor, dime algo.

-¿A que te refieres, Elsa? Tarde ¿para qué? –intentó buscar los ojos azul hielo con los suyos pero la mirada de su hermana siempre la evitaba, vio como Elsa miraba nerviosa a los lados y antes de hablar respiró hondo.

-Te vi con… Kristoff, él te besó y bueno, yo Anna, lo siento, sé que es tarde, mi momento fue hace ya un mes, te quiero –la mano que sujetaba el lirio aún estaba oculta en la espalda de la mujer pálida –Acepta esto, por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde.

Y ahí estaba, arrodillada frente a una peli-roja que la miraba asombrada sin saber exactamente qué decir, el miedo empezó a notarse, bajó su rostro y notó una lágrima caer al suelo al rodar por su mejilla.

-Elsa –llamó la menor de ellas, su hermana no se movía pero empezó a escuchar los sollozos de ésta. –Els, hey, mírame –se arrodilló para estar a su altura y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que la mirase. Verla en ese estado le partió el alma y sintió unas ganas horribles de acompañarle en el llanto pero debía controlarse, Elsa le había dicho que la amaba y ella quería hacerlo también, lentamente le retiró las lágrimas que corrían de forma silenciosa por sus mejillas. Anna conocía el significado del lirio, sabía el reto que simbolizaba, un reto que aceptó hace mucho tiempo –Elsa, sabes que yo también te amo y mucho, mi corazón es tuyo pero, no puedo aceptar el reto que implica el significado del lirio.

-Anna…-Todo lo que fuera a decir lo cortó la peli-roja con sus labios, un beso que en pocos segundos se tornó apasionado, necesitando expresar todo con sus labios. Acabaron recostadas en el suelo y al separarse ambas sonrieron, Elsa lo hizo con cierta timidez mientras se dedicaba a admirar el rostro de su hermana, sus dedos recorrían sus mejillas tratando de memorizar ese tacto eternamente, volvieron a besarse, esta vez muy lentamente hasta que la peli-roja rompió ese beso para seguir hablando.

-Elsa, no puedo aceptar el reto porque yo ya te amo, pero gustosamente aceptaré el lirio –le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se puso en pie tendiendo la mano a su hermana para levantarse las dos y quedar en un perfecto abrazo –Así que ahora, qué vamos a hacer? Porque no creo que esto lo hubieses preparado para ti –le guiñó el ojo y acercó el lirio a sus labios.

-No, no fue solo para mí, Anna, quiero que seamos más que hermanas, quiero que seas mi amante, mi novia… eres la chica con la que quiero estar, ahora y siempre. Siento haber tardado en darme cuenta de lo errada que estaba. –juntó su frente con la de la peli-roja y llevó las manos de su hermana hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos con cariño, sacando una sonrisa boba a su hermana.

-¿Quieres que sea tu novia? –le susurró pegada a sus labios.

-Solo si es lo que tú quieres, princesa –le robó un pequeño beso y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos –pero que sepas que si debo reconquistarte o secuestrarte directamente para que seas mía lo haré, así que no te quedan muchas opciones de respuesta –rio contra su cuello mientras le iba depositando suaves besos.

-Es lo que más deseo, quiero despertar entre tus brazos cada día –trató de besar a Elsa pero ésta de repente frunció el ceño –¿Qué pasa? Els?

-Qué hay entre tú y ese Kristoff? –Su cuerpo se tensó al formular la pregunta –vi cómo te besaba en la puerta… -Anna ante eso se sorprendió

-Elsa, no me besó, yo le rechacé, dos veces, ¿no lo viste? Oh dios mío, ¿por eso te derrumbaste antes? ¿De verdad creíste sentía algo por él? –Elsa afirmó –¿Crees de verdad que un hombre tosco y bruto podría hacer que olvidase todo lo que siento por ti? Eres perfecta y no es algo que sienta desde hace poco tiempo, no podría olvidarme de ti, mi corazón es tuyo, ¿te habías asustado?

-Sí, casi podría haberlo congelado todo, bueno eso después de matarlo a él por besar a mi peli-roja –volvió a relajarse abrazando a su hermana – ¿quieres bailar conmigo? –alcanzó el mando de los altavoces y la voz de Taylor Momsen inundó el salón.

-Mmmh, The Pretty Reckless, en serio? Podríamos seguir con la música en tu cuarto, Elsa, ¿no fue lo que pusimos la última vez? –rodeó el pálido cuello con sus brazos y mientras se dejaba llevar por la música, empezó a escuchar cómo le cantaba suavemente al oído. Pasaron así largos minutos, con sus cuerpos pegados, robándose besos y sonrisas entre ellas. Trataron de alargar ese momento mágico todo lo que pudieron.

-Te quiero mucho –le susurró rozando los labios, antes de unirlos del todo

-Y yo a ti, mi reina –recibió un cariñoso beso en la nariz que le hizo reír –¿crees que podremos dormir juntas hoy?

-Claro que sí, ¿quieres que subamos ya? –la peli-roja asintió y tirando de su rubia platino, besándola con ganas hasta estar frente a la puerta de la mayor –espera, espera no podemos ir a mi cuarto

-¿Por qué? –inquirió curiosa la menor de las dos.

-Tengo mis dibujos tirados por todas partes... casi –Anna sonrió aún más y suplicó entrar con una mirada que hizo a Elsa suspirar –está bien, pasa. Nada más entrar Anna vio a lo que se refería, algunos dibujos ocupaban la totalidad de la cama y casi toda superficie plana, la sorpresa fue mayor ya que la mayoría eran retratos de ella misma o de ambas juntas, algunos momentos que mostraban los dibujos los recordaba otros nunca llegaron a suceder. Uno en cuestión le llamó la atención más que los otros, en el papel estaban las dos tomadas de la mano frente a un castillo, Elsa llevaba una corona de reina y un vestido que parecía hecho con hielo y Anna un vestido verde ajustado y detrás del dibujo leyó "la princesa y la reina" datado con el día en el que todo empezó, cuando se dijeron que se querían de una manera lejos a la fraternal, las mejillas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, haciendo que Elsa se asustase. –Anna, ¿qué pasa? No me digas que te he asustado… lo siento, supongo que visto así los dibujos y todo parezco una acosadora –la peli-roja que hasta entonces estaba arrodillada se levantó de golpe y llevó a Elsa a su propio cuarto. Rebuscó entre las libretas un relato, mientras las iba desechando Elsa podía ver que en todas estaba ella y entonces Anna le tendió uno en concreto con la misma fecha que su dibujo. Empezó a leerlo y con cada avance notaba sus ojos humedecerse. Habían soñado lo mismo, la misma situación, una princesa y una reina enamoradas, viviendo su amor en secreto, entre las paredes de su castillo después de que la princesa arriesgando su vida salvase la de todos y ayudase a la reina de hielo a controlar su poder.

-Elsa, hemos soñado lo mismo –la abrazó con desesperación hasta el punto en el que Elsa acabó recostada en la cama, las lágrimas caían silenciosas entre ellas, no existían más palabras, solo besos, besos que quitaban el aire, una y otra vez dejaron a la otra contra el colchón. Se arrancaban ligeros gemidos y, a medida que se iban despojando de la ropa de sus labios se desprendían palabras cargadas de amor y promesas a la otra, se amaron la una a la otra hasta la entrada del amanecer, llevaron sus cuerpos al límite una y otra vez hasta que después de innumerables jadeos y suspiros, se giraron hasta quedar frente a frente, una sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus rostros, se besaron una vez más antes de abrazarse la una a la otra y por primera vez en muchas noches, ambas pudieron dormir tranquilas sintiendo los latidos de la otra.


End file.
